Spondylarthritides (SpA) are disabling rheumatic diseases that present mainly with inflammation of the axial skeleton, peripheral joints, and tendons. PsA is a type of chronic SpA, typically affecting individuals with pre-existing psoriasis of the skin (Ps). Psoriasis is a chronic, genetically based, immune-mediated inflammatory disorder affecting 2%-3% of the Caucasian population in western countries (Nestle et al. N Engl J Med 361:496-509, 2009). Psoriasis plaques may be localized or widespread across the body, and fingernails and toenails are frequently involved (Puig et al. Clinicoecon Outcomes Res. 6: 93-100, 2014).
PsA has been defined as a unique inflammatory arthritis associated with psoriasis. It is viewed as a complex disease in which environmental, host, and random factors coalesce, leading to disease in genetically susceptible individuals (Gladman et al. Ann Rheum Dis. 64(Suppl 2): ii14-ii17, 2005; Queiro et al. ISRN Dermatol. 2014; 2014: 570178.). PsA is associated with significant morbidity and mortality and is estimated to incur costs equivalent to those of rheumatoid arthritis (Zink et al. Journal of Rheumatology 33:86-90, 2006). Despite recent advances in diagnosis and treatment, however, the pathogenesis of PsA remains unclear. Previously proposed environmental factors that may trigger disposition to or development of PsA include viruses, vaccinations, bacterial infections, trauma and stress.
In view of the above, new methods for use in the accurate diagnosis, prognosis, monitoring, and/or treatment of patients with PsA are urgently needed. Methods described herein address these needs.
The citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention.